


Can You Feel It?

by Bangtothehwangtotheyang



Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, He be cool, I wanted to play with his ability bc it was the least explored in my head, Idk what happened to my original plot but this is what ya get, It is Loving Jeong Yunho hours, Jeong Yunho-centric, Just for funsies, M/M, Psychometry, The yungi is mild y'all, This is very drama-free, We love this tol puppy, he cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtothehwangtotheyang/pseuds/Bangtothehwangtotheyang
Summary: Yunho, a psychometric, deals with his ability in his day-to-day as he finishes his final year of school.(This is a continuation of Dreamin' a Dream so pls read that first for there are spoilers here and things that might not be explained)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Can You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PabbitSupporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PabbitSupporter/gifts).



> Yes it's Yunho's time! He's precious and he gets this story to himself! All about his special ability!
> 
> (At least that was the plan haha)

Everything in the world had energy. The world, comprised of energy, didn’t destroy energy so offhandedly. Objects, while inanimate, still possessed energy, and that energy could be read by special types of people. Psychics worked in the energy of people, whereas most psychometrics worked in the energy of objects, whether that be clothing, phones, jewelry, stop signs, elevator buttons, escalator handrails, etc. The energy imprinted on them had to be strong for a psychometric to pick up a discernible frequency, and some psychometrics were base-level and couldn’t dive deeper, just as some psychics couldn’t see past certain points, and telepaths could only hear so many thoughts.

Jeong Yunho, however, was _not_ a base-level psychometric. From the young age of seven, the boy could tell any energy imprinted on an object (especially door handles), and with the growing pains came harder images to avoid. Thus, to counteract most frequencies, he began wearing gloves, telling his parents and family that he thought they were cool, and that his hands were cold a lot, so why not increase his style?

His brother, Wooyoung, though only one year younger, figured this statement was bullshit, given his discovery of his own superspeed. And while the two discussed the situation (at eight and nine, respectively), they never clued the rest of the family in. Wooyoung even went out of his way to find his brother increasingly odd styles to wear to school and his various practices. Yunho resented his brother, only slightly, despite trusting him completely in almost everything else.

Flash forward to his fourth and final year of university, where he had a whole group of advanced individuals with different abilities. After discovering his cousin’s ability earlier that summer, Yunho finally felt their small group of eight become one team, which involved having everyone’s backs at all times. Being the tallest in the group, Yunho was supposed to be intimidating, despite Hongjoong having a harder time controlling his temper and Jongho being physically strong. His role usually fell to the part of adorable puppy and fluffy friend (which his current hairstyle sold perfectly), a comparison with which Yunho was completely fine.

“Are you sure you’re related to Wooyoung?” Minho, a recent grad along with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, asked Yunho one day in the dance club which Minho lead every week as a TA. Wooyoung was currently running around the room (at a normal speed) and making weird noises along with Felix and Eric. The group had a winter showcase for the end of the semester in a few days, but that urgency hadn’t set in with the underclassmen.

Yunho sighed. “Yes. He’s just excitable at times. He’s probably the best person you’ll ever meet, though, and he’s very loyal. If you ever need help, you can ask him.”

Minho giggled. “Oh, I didn’t mean anything bad. He’s just so out there and you’re more reserved. At least, when you’re not dancing. You two both change completely when you dance. It’s actually kind of concerning.”

“It’s called _duality,_ ” Yunho joked, and Minho laughed again before calling the group to order. The participants included dance majors and minors, as well as many people who simply enjoyed dancing without reaching for a future career in performing, teaching, or choreographing. The group also included, Yeosang (coerced by Wooyoung), Yeji (coerced by Chaeryeong), Hyunjin (coerced by Yeji once the two made up from a fight), and Yeonjun (coerced by Yeosang to save him from Wooyoung).

Once they moved to their starting positions to fine-tune their moves for the performance, Yunho felt the shift, the change in the air that went from casual to focused. The pull was all around them, and when the music stopped, the air filled with accomplishment and, generally, steam and sweat. Even Hyunjin starting late didn’t throw off their balance. They were all very accomplished and hardworking dancers.

“Okay, everyone, today was amazing, I appreciate all the time and effort you’ve put into this, and I will see you all on Friday for the performance!” Minho announced once they’d finished fine-tuning more of the moves. Everyone packed up their things, Yunho making sure to separate his stuff from everyone else. He walked back to the dorms with his earbuds in, quietly taking in the cold air and winter sparkles. As much as he loved summer and being outside in the sun, he also enjoyed snow and the silent chill found only in the winter months. Cold weather also brought more clothing, people covered up and less likely to touch his stuff. People were sick more, and didn’t want to share germs, but it was a plus to Yunho, because the less stuff he came in contact with, the better.

He shared a small apartment with Mingi, which worked out well, since he was his best friend. And, as the other “psych” person (Wooyoung’s psychology degree didn’t count), the two could at least understand the stresses of the other’s ability on a similar level. Although Mingi was only a junior, Yunho’s senior status allowed them to share a coveted senior-dorm, which included a kitchenette, living room, and separate bedrooms. Many seniors with younger friends took advantage of this during the dorm lottery selection, and it worked out well for half of their little group, as Wooyoung could share with San as well. Yunho’s room was on the third floor, but he didn’t mind walking up the stairs on nights like these, where he wanted some silent contemplation. Finals were almost over, and he only had one more until he was done with the fall semester. When he reached his room, Mingi was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t bother Yunho one bit. He was busy, often. It was hard not to like Mingi, and most people invited him to do all sorts of things, especially on their free nights.

After a moment, Yunho registered an odd sound on one of the windows, and was greeted with the face of his cousin on the other side, hovering quietly. He waved with a big grin, and Yunho opened the window to help him in. “You know, you could take the stairs like I did,” he grunted as Yeosang finally stood.

“I don’t have a pass to get in the building. And by the time I thought to come here, you were already inside. Why make you walk all the way downstairs?” he pondered with a shrug.

Yunho sighed. “You could’ve been seen, though. We don’t want that to happen.”

“I’m very good at convincing people I’m a good climber. It’s happened four times already.”

Having only discovered his flight in the summer, less than six months before, Yeosang had caught on incredibly quickly. Being caught that many times was concerning, though.

“It was only because Jongho wouldn’t answer his phone at his dorm. And because Wooyoung pushed me out the window and I needed to get back in.” Yeosang paused his explanation. “And because I wanted to scare Yeonjun.”

“What was the fourth time?” Yunho asked knowingly. One didn’t grow up with Wooyoung and not know when someone was being cleverly evasive.

Yeosang shrugged. “When I ‘climbed’ up the clock tower during Capture the Flag that Changbin convinced me to join and Jisung asked me how I made it up that far without going in the building?” His tone suggested that he didn’t know exactly why, but he was too specific to be guessing.

Yunho sighed. “I thought you were going to keep Wooyoung in line, not cause more problems.”

“It’s hardly my fault my mother blocked my ability for fifteen years and I’m only getting do to my dumb-shit ability activities in my twenties instead of my child years,” Yeosang reasoned.

“I think you’re lucky Changbin and his friends don’t question things as much as everyone else, because there’s no way you climbed up there like that.” Yunho moved to the kitchen to turn the water on for tea. “Why are you here anyways?”

“Can I not visit my wonderful cousin in this brisk evening?” Yeosang asked with another shrug as he grabbed the teabags and mugs without having to be asked.

“You can,” Yunho stared hesitantly, “but I must question your motives.”

Yeosang nodded. “It is in your nature as older sibling. See, I’m an only child, and I never had to corral Wooyoung as a super-speedy child, so I will never know what that’s like.”

That tipped Yunho off, of course, as to why Yeosang had shown up in the first place, and why he kept glancing at the counter, picking at the edge of his sweater, and not making eye-contact for longer than two seconds.

With a heavy sigh, Yunho shook his head and asked, “What did Wooyoung do?”

~~~

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yunho groaned. The six of them stood around the snowman, trying to get their bearings as to what exactly their first course of action should be.

“It was a simple plan!” Wooyoung whined softly. “I didn’t think it would go this badly.”

Seonghwa, who had been woken up for this, and Hongjoong, who hadn’t wanted to come at all, facepalmed in unison. “How could you not think this would go wrong?” the former asked.

There, half-frozen in the snowman, was San. His flexibility helped to an extent, but after the first hour at the dance club, San’s form had become a little too solid to move at all. He had on the proper clothing to be covered in snow and ice, but that didn’t mean the overexposure wouldn’t cause issues. He was on his way to frostbite if they didn’t think quickly. 

“What if we melt him out with hot water?” Jongho suggested.

“That’d probably do more damage to him than the frostbite,” Hongjoong immediately replied.

Yunho quickly Googled what to do and found that it was, in fact, _warm_ water that would do the trick, so Wooyoung and Yeosang hurried back to the dorms to procure warm water. The other spent their time slowly warming San in any ways possible (such as Seonghwa squeezing his face and calling him cute, despite San’s protests and his weak excuse that it was helping). 

Finally, they managed to thaw San and bring him to his and Wooyoung’s dorm. They piled blankets on him, joked about how he would become a pancake by morning, and decided to keep watch for a while. Mingi joined them eventually, having been updated on the situation and—knowing ahead of time—recognizing that San was in good hands.

Eventually the eldest two decided to stay with San and keep watch, since they didn’t have finals in the morning, and the rest divided back to their rooms. Yunho forwent his prepped tea in order to get rest.

~~~

Finals were over in a flash and Yunho couldn’t be happier. He accepted his anticipated grades and moved on to relaxing before the winter showcase.

That is, until the groupchat went wild one night.

**_What If We Had Superpowers_ **

**MartianManhunter (8:47pm)**

All I’m saying is...wouldn’t it be cool if someone was a technopath?

**ProfessorX (8:47pm)**

I’m offended you think we need a hacker

**HawkGirl (8:48pm)**

If I may...I believe Mingi was talking more about the ability to make robots than hack into databases and the likes

**JeanGray (8:50pm)**

I don’t like how you’re all on the same wavelength

**ScarletWitch (8:50pm)**

Hyung is right

What happened to the pure Yeo-hyung

**Rogue (8:51pm)**

Y’all corrupted him

**TheFlash (8:51pm)**

Yun-hyung. We grew up in the same house. Why are you using “y’*ll”?

**ProfessorX (8:53pm)**

I don’t know what to make of that text

Because not only is that the first time you’ve used proper punctuation, but you censored “y’all”

**TheFlash (8:53pm)**

tis CurSEd

How can u even use that atrocity

**HawkGirl (8:54pm)**

Wait so you can spell “atrocity” but you can’t remember your own password to login to the school website?

**TheFlash (8:55pm)**

I NEVER HAD TO REMEMBER

YUN-HYUNG ALWAYS CAME TO MY RESCUE

**Rogue (8:55pm)**

I literally despised doing that every single day because you simply COULDN’T BE BOTHERED to write it down

**ElastiSan (8:58pm)**

Is it just me or is it really hot when Yunho yells in text form?

**HawkGirl (8:58pm)**

...

**TheFlash (8:58pm)**

...

**ScarletWitch (8:58pm)**

...

**JeanGray (8:58pm)**

...

**Rogue (8:58pm)**

...

**MartianManhunter (8:58pm)**

...

**ProfessorX (9:10pm)**

LOL

“Are you sure San’s okay after his frostbite scare?” Yunho wondered aloud to Mingi who was sitting on the chair three feet away.

“I don’t think almost getting frostbite makes your fingers type that.”

_And to think all the shit with him and Wooyoung..._ Yunho thought sadly. Mingi frowned at Yunho. “What?” he wondered at Mingi’s tense expression.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I get weird readings from you. It must be your psychopathy counteracting me.” He shrugged and went back to typing nonsense in their 99linerz groupchat to razz San.

Yunho shook his head. He was ninety-nine percent sure that wasn’t how that worked, so he wondered what readings Mingi was getting. He peeled off his glove and did something he usually hated: he stuck his bare hand onto the couch.

Touching an object that he hadn’t before or hadn’t in a while always felt like sticking a hand into the trash can. There was something sticky, something wet, something rough, and above all he always felt much worse afterwards. Mingi had bought their couch at the beginning of the school year, so it wasn’t too encumbered with past memory imprints, but that didn’t mean their semester here didn’t give it a lot of messed up things.

_Sticky was the amount of times Wooyoung had spilled his soda on the couch in the short amount of time he’d spent there. Sticky was the food debris, the basic wear-and-tear, the complete lack of vacuuming or disinfecting they’d done since they moved in._

_Wet was the sweat, tears, and overall sickness that came with being college students, with friendships, missed sleep, and working hard on dance routines. Wet was the misplaced raindrops meant for the mat or the coat rack, and wet was the one time Wooyoung tried to clean the couch with an entire cup of water. Gross._

_Rough was the texture of Mingi skin as he sat on the couch, as he engrossed himself in papers and quizzes from his clinicals at the secondary school, his applications for student-teaching at the primary school, and overall working well into the night. Mingi was rough but that didn’t mean he was bad or wrong or unworthy of anything. Rough was his grip on Yunho’s arm when they watched horror movies together, clinging for something warm and safe among the screams and terror._

“...Yunho?” Mingi’s voice finally broke through the hazy chaos of psychometry. He removed his hand from the couch and focused on Mingi’s concerned expression, phone forgotten.

Yunho cleared his throat, attempting to keep his flush from spreading. “I just...I’m tired. I’m going to bed,” he announced before Mingi could get another word in and disappeared into his room.

~~~

Being psychic gave no one an advantage over another person’s thoughts or feelings, so Yunho was in the clear with his roommate as long as he avoided the questions. Bu no, he was not free of interrogation and humiliation—that went to Yunho’s two other friends. Thankfully, Jongho was slightly afraid of him, and Seonghwa knew better.

At least, he hoped.

The winter showcase came up, and Yunho was the living embodiment of a car wreck. He’d felt it before, and he knew what that energy was. _The crunch of metal and the vacuum of air and the screams and the blood and the pain and suddenly the energy that was there dissipates and you just have to deal with it._ Jongho had texted him while backstage and told him that’s what he’d felt from Yunho, too. 

Minho air-pat his head and smiled at him with encouragement. “Hey, Yunho-ya. You got this. We got this. We’re gonna blow them away, okay?” Minho’s encouragement worked better than any of his friends’ texts or his cousin and brother’s thumbs-ups. He hadn’t been sleeping right, worried about everything and everyone and it had put a damper on his usual calm energy. “Hey, remember what you said? It’s all about duality. So, leave the anxiety here and just go out there. You can do that. And even if it follows you, we’re all out there with you. You’re going to be great.”

And just like that they were on the stage, they were under the lights, the music was queued and they were dancing. The song was over and the audience stood, applauded, whooped, hollered, and they were done. The energy from the crowd surged to him, the clean air and smooth breathing. Everything was okay. He was okay. They took their final bow and left the stage in a huge group.

Once the showcase was over, the boys found their friends and they praised the three dancers. The group headed to their house for a party, all going into preparation mode. By the time guests arrived, Yeosang and Wooyoung had managed to cover the ceiling and walls with streamers and balloons. Almost every friend the eight of them had was there, including the entire dance group and any grad student who stuck around. Yunho had been so caught up in the dance that he’d totally forgotten why he’d been anxious before, anyways.

The culprit was, of course, his best friend and roommate. He knew it was cliché, but he was used to it by now. He was a disaster bisexual and he accepted it. Even his brief stint trying to date a nice girl his freshman year and a nice boy his sophomore year didn’t help him. Yunho had problems explaining why he didn’t want to be touched and the lingering issues with clothing and his unexplainable headaches. So, here he was, pining after his best friend, who had been shadier recently, especially regarding Yunho.

He had gone into the back and climbed up on the roof of the old barn when he finally needed some air. He really wasn’t expecting anyone to look for him, but when the door opened and Mingi himself popped out and sat beside Yunho, he knew he had no proper excuse.

Mingi sat for a moment before he said, “Jongho was worried about you. He said you disappeared and the turmoil inside you wasn’t good for anyone to face alone.”

Yunho nodded. “I can imagine it would be.”

“Do you want to talk about it or do you want to wait? You shouldn’t force articulations.”

What Yunho wanted to say was “Yes, I need to wait.”

But what came out of his mouth was “So, why do all your readings around me get funky? Because it can’t be my psychometry. I mean, it could be, but that’s less likely.”

Mingi laughed, just a little. “It’s probably not, no. It’s probably because once emotions get involved, my ability gets a little wonky.”

Yunho stayed silent, and they both were for a moment.

“I don’t want to rush,” was what he said.

“And I don’t want to make things difficult,” was what Mingi said.

So, they sat there, not staring at each other. But the calm between them was palpable. The understanding that some things took time, unlike Yeosang and Jongho, who had just kinda jumped to be honest.

Speaking of—

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Yeosang asked, hovering a few feet away.

Yunho jumped, and Mingi giggled. “Chilling,” Yunho replied.

Yeosang nodded. “Yeah, cool. Um, just to let you know, Jongho told San that you two were up here and San told Wooyoung and Wooyoung told...everyone?”

Yunho sighed loudly and Mingi winced. “Okay, I’m going to go kick his ass. Please help me get him.”

Mingi laughed again as Yunho hurried down the ladder and back into the house, where Yeosang and San already had Wooyoung in their arms and the whole party watched as Yunho tickled his brother into a laughing fit. More embarrassing than crushing on your best friend and roommate. 

_Oh my God, they were roommates—_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made to showcase wonderful idols who need some positive representation and deserve the world  
> Also to show the difference in the many abilities found in this universe and to expand on what abilities look like internally
> 
> And while that was the intention it could definitely be expanded more...whoops...


End file.
